


To Fall in Love with a Writer

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Smut and Fluff, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You're trying to find your place in this world and meanwhile that happens a handsome bartender named Clyde serves you drinks.





	1. A Jack Daniel's on the rocks, please

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this series to all the fanfic writers out there. You create amazing content and in return you just get paid with our thank you’s. You’re the best! I used the Kylo Ren tag because the Clyde Logan tag isn't very popular and I know a lot of people who like Kylo likes Clyde as well.

“A Jack Daniel’s on the rocks for the lady” Clyde Logan says as he puts a drink in front of you. The glass is short and transparent, you can see a pair of ice cubes on it already melting.  
“Thanks” you say as you grab your drink and take a short gulp before putting it back on the bar.  
“It’s not that I mind to have something nice to look at every night, but it’s not common for someone like you to spend her nights alone in this bar” Clyde gathers the courage to compliment you and try to make some talk. You’re currently staying in a hotel that’s in town, you were looking for a place that was quiet where you could be an anonymous person. One night you find Clyde’s bar by chance and since that day you’ve been coming every night to have a drink.

“Why not? It’s a cozy bar” you look around to the almost empty place due to the fact is a weeknight.  
“You’re not from here, are you?” Clyde asks you while he’s cleaning the surface of the bar with an old  cloth.  
“You guessed right. My place of origin is very far from here” you take another sip from your drink.  
“You mean your home?” he asks a little confused.  
“Just because you were born in a certain place doesn’t mean it is your home” you explain to him.  
“You intrigue me, mysterious girl” he smirks as he stares at you. Since the first night he thought you were pretty hot but as you keep coming back he has observed you and you’ve managed to catch his attention. Now you’re not just a pretty girl, you’re the girl who always spend her nights with him.  
“My name is (Y/N)” you introduce yourself and finish your drink.  
“Well, (Y/N), a pleasure. This one is on the house” he’s already preparing you another Jack Daniel’s.

* * *

“So …” Clyde says as he leaves your usual drink in front of you.  
“So” you second him and you fix your posture in the stool.  
“What do you do for living? Besides spending your nights here drinking Jack Daniel’s”.  
“If I tell you, you won’t believe me” you say trying to create suspense.  
Clyde stares at you for a moment, trying to decipher whether you are blotting or not. “Try me”.  
“I’m a writer” you tell him and wait for his reaction. It’s always a difficult subject for you to tell people what is your job or what do you do for living. As soon as they hear the word “writer” they think you’re a poor hungry artist with no future.  
“A writer? What do you write?” Clyde shows he’s interested. Not really the reaction you were expecting.  
“Stories” you never got that far in a casual chat with someone who still doesn’t recognize you.  
“Are you good?” he half-closes his eyes and stops the drink he was preparing.  
“I try” you shrug. You could say you’re pretty good, at least your books gives you enough money to live comfortably and you’re quite recognized in the literary world. Of course you’re not as famous as a singer or an actress, you don’t even put a photo of you on the back cover of your works. Anyway, you prefer to stay as a simple girl who comes to visit Clyde every night.

* * *

“Hey Clyde” you call him. It’s been a little over a month and you feel more comfortable in the bar than in your hotel room.  
“Yeah?” Clyde answers back focused on the martini he’s serving.  
“Do you mind if I bring my laptop here so I can write? I get really inspired when I’m here” you were having a kind of writer’s block but since you started coming here the words and stories form alone in your mind.  
“Is it the decoration that inspires you or what?” he jokes.  
“No, it’s your beautiful brown eyes” you think but instead you say “Nah I think it’s the alcohol”.

* * *

“And then they gave me $ 10,000 to not write about them” you say holding your laugh so you can finish your story.  
Clyde shakes his head, unable to believe what happened to you. “Did you keep it?” he questions you.  
“No, I brought it to an old professor and he told me it was a bribe and if I accepted it I wasn’t a real writer. I donated the money to charity” you still remember your professor words’: “That’s dirty money and if you accept it, don’t ever come to me again. Real writers tell the truth no matter what”. The money came from a drug cartel that was trying to bribe you so you wouldn’t write a certain embarrassing story about their leader. At the end you listened to your teacher but you had to escape from there and you ended up here.  
Clyde laughs with you, thankful you managed to escape. Somehow the both of you had known the horror of war.  
Then the door of the bar opens and a guy enters, he’s not as tall as Clyde (or handsome) but he looks like he’s familiar with the place. He comes straight to sit next to you and says hi to Clyde.  
“(Y/N), this is my brother, Jimmy” Clyde makes the introductions.  
“Nice to meet you” you greet him with a smile.  
“Is she your girlfriend?” Jimmy asks without even say hi to you.  
You and Clyde avoid to look at each other and you’re sure your cheeks look red. “No, she’s not my girlfriend” Clyde finally says.  
“Good” Jimmy says as he gives you a look you would describe as lust.  
Clyde knows that look on his brother’s eyes but he’s unable to do anything, the bar is full and he’s running from one place to another, preparing and serving drinks. Every once in a while he gives you a look, he sees Jimmy is talking endlessly and you just nod with a lost look.  
“Clyde, I think I’m leaving early tonight” when you see things calm down a little you approach to Clyde to tell him you’re off for tonight.  
“Why?” he’s worried you’re mad or something, this isn’t the time you usually leave.  
“I wanted to talk to you but you have a busy night” you try not to sound like a crying baby. “It’s okay, I think I’m gonna go back to my hotel, work a little and then go to sleep”.  
“Ok” Clyde smiles, his heart beating fast. You’re literally admitting that the reason you keep coming back is to be with him, not just to drink. “Will you come tomorrow?”  
“Of course. This bar is my muse” you wink at him before opening the door. He’s sad he won’t see you anymore tonight but at least you’re leaving alone and not on the arm of his brother.  

* * *

“There hasn’t been a client for the last two hours. You should close” you state as you see no one’s coming tonight. It has been raining a little so that’s must be the reason the bar is empty. Some background music can be heard but the silence and the sound of your fingers against the keyboard predominates. Clyde has been silent too, just watching you work.  
“You’re a client” he’s leaned on his hand against the bar.  
“You know what I mean”  
“I don’t want to interrupt an artist work” he makes fun of you.  
“Hey!” you protest at his joke.  
“I’ll tell you what: I’ll close the bar if you come with me to my place. It’s not as cozy as here but you can continue working” Clyde hopes he doesn’t sound too forward, he’s not making you any indecent proposal, he just wants to spend more time with you.  
“Do you have Jack Daniel’s at your place?” you pretend you’re doubting.  
“No, but I have some beer” he offers you.  
“Good enough. Let’s go” you decide as you click” save “on your document and jump off the stool.


	2. You really are a writer, don't ya'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hungover when I wrote the smut scene so I don’t know if it’s good. Also, it’s a long chapter but half of it it’s just you and Clyde banging.

“Thanks” you take the beer Clyde is offering you. You’re sitting on his couch, with your feet up on a small table and your laptop on your legs. As soon as you enter in Clyde’s house you imagine yourself finishing your novel here.  
“What ya’ writin’?” he sits next to you with his own beer on his right hand.  
“A story” you bite your lip, nervous he could take a look at what you’re writing.  
“I know, you already told me that” he rolls his eyes. He still doesn’t understand why you’re so sneaky about it. “But what’s your story about?”  
“It’s about a police detective who lives in a dangerous city. She tries to maintain herself clean but it’s hard when the whole police is corrupt and the drug leaders and criminals want to help her” you shake your  leg a little, anxious it would sound like a stupid story to him.  
“Wow, you really are a writer, don’t ya’?” Clyde is actually impressed at how smart and creative you are.  
“I told you the first week we met!” you exclaim offended that he is just noticing it.

* * *

At 3 in the morning you fell asleep with your laptop on your legs and your head hanging back. You’re snoring a little and Clyde doesn’t have the heart to wake you up. He carefully lifts the laptop from your legs, he’s tempted to take a look to what you’re writing but you mentioned you don’t like someone to read a story that you haven’t finished yet. He puts you in the couch lying on your side and throws a blanket so you can be more comfortable. He kneels in front of you and combs your hair delicately. He can’t believe the cute girl of the bar came home with him. Not in a sexual sense, more like you trust him enough to work and fall asleep in his place.

* * *

You wake up and the smell of bacon cooking invades your senses. You’re on a place that is not your bed but thankfully you weren’t drunk last night and you remember what happened.  
“Good morning, sweetheart” Clyde greets you from the kitchen.  
You wrinkle your face a little, sure you look like a hot mess: disheveled and with mascara running.  
“That’s the face of vitality at noon” he exclaims when you see you frown.  
“Noon? Is it that late?”  
“I figured I could let ya’ sleep, you went to bed late. Well, not to bed but you know what I mean” Clyde bites a piece of bacon.  
You get up and wrap yourself in the blanket, it smells like Clyde and you’re already figuring out a plan on how to steal it.  
“Give me” you say as you put a plate in front of him.  
“I’m spoilin’ you” he chuckles and serves you a generous amount of bacon. “You’re gettin’ used to me to be the one servin’ you”.

* * *

As days pass you and Clyde share the nights, you still go to the bar to hang out for a while and help him close. Then you go back to his place to write until two or three o’clock. Most times you spend the nights at his couch, too tired to go back to your hotel. Plus, he always makes breakfast/lunch so that’s a bonus point.  
“Ugh I have a mental block again!” you groan, ready to throw your laptop away.  
“What happened?” Clyde is on the kitchen table checking the bills of the bar, making sure everything is in order.  
“I’m almost done with my story, I just need to write the sex scene” you pout, you’re literally one sex scene away to finally finish your novel but you’re stuck.  
“Sex scene?” Clyde’s interest perks up when he hears that.  
“I mean it’s not a love story but it has some romance on it. I just suck at writing about sex” you put your laptop on the little table and you cross your arms.  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out” Clyde gets up from his chair and goes to the fridge looking for a beer.  
You’re sure if you look at your work one more time you’re gonna have a mental breakdown. “The point is one time a boyfriend told me I was bad at it” you go to the kitchen with Clyde. “I’m just insecure that my writing will be bad too” you sigh, letting your insecurities get the best of you.  
“I can help ya’” Clyde tells you. He’s standing in the middle of the kitchen, beer in hand.  
“Help me to improve at sex?” now your interest perks up.  
“No! I meant to write that scene!” he hurries to clarify.  
“Oh” you sound disappointed. A time ago you stopped denying to yourself you didn’t have a crush for this tall gorgeous man. You just haven’t got the opportunity to send a hint or make a move to see if he likes you. Until now. “Maybe … maybe you could help me by showing me” you get closer to him, looking at him shyly. Clyde lets out a breath and you take his beer to put it on the table.

* * *

“Do you mind if I take my prosthesis off?” Clyde says between heated kisses. When you told him if he could “show” you, his gaze filled with desire and he lifted you up and carried you to his bed.

“Clyde, we’ve been dry humping each other for the last fifteen minutes. At this point I don’t care what you do” you arch your back so you can grind harder against him. His height is big and it covers you completely.

“I just … I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or freak you out” he stops the making session for a moment.

You frown worry not sure if you understood his words. You get up a little from the bed and take his chin in your hand. “There’s nothing I don’t like about you. You could never freak me out or scare me. I’ve never seen you as someone with an arm off or as a disabled person. I just see you, as Clyde, my crush and bartender for the past months” you can see how doubt invades Clyde, it happens often, it’s as if he gets smaller, wanting to hide from the world. You continue “There’s no one in the world that hears me like you do, you keep me going, you give me the motivation to keep writing. And right now, I want you to fuck me senseless against this bed like I know you’re capable of ”.

Clyde considers your words and you give him a look full of pure lust and desire, hoping you gave him enough courage. And you did, because literally he rips off your blouse throwing it to the floor and squeezes your ass with his hand.

“Clyde” you sigh as he leaves a trail of kisses along your neck. He gets up so he can take his prosthetic arm off meanwhile you do the same with your clothes. Once you’re totally naked in front of him, he takes a moment to appreciate your body.

“Nu-uh” you stop him with your leg when you see he’s approaching to bed. “If you wanna get in here, you have to be naked too”.

Clyde just smirks, his hair looking a little wild because you messed up with it when you were making out. He starts with his shirt, unbuttoning it with his hand. He’s so methodic about this, you just lay there naked, observing every single of his movements.

When he only remains in his boxers, he gulps nervously, hesitating whether to take them down or not. You sit on the edge of the bed and grab him by the hips to attract him to you. When his crotch is directly in front of your face, you take the edge of his boxers and pull down. His dick springs free, it’s long and thick, already full hard. It’s a shade darker than the rest of his body and he has little pubic hair.

“You’re perfect” you look up at him and then you spit on his cock so it can act as lubricant. You begin to jerk him off very slowly, at a teasing pace and you lower your head to put his balls in your mouth. You suck them in turn, they feel heavy and soft. When you’re done with the teasing you start kissing his shaft starting from the base.

“You’re gonna make me cum” Clyde groans when you put the final kiss in the head.

“That’s the whole point, isn’t it?” you fake innocence. You swirl your tongue around the swollen head as if it was a lollipop and his cock rewards you with a drop of precum.

“I’m gonna fuck you. Senseless. Against the mattress.” he grabs your face and lift you up to kiss you intensely. You already feel your insides clenching and begging for him.

You kneel in fours on the bed and turn sideways looking for Clyde. “You’re a freak, darlin’” he says seeing the position you want him to fuck you.

“It’s the only way it’s gonna fit” you bite your lip. It’s not a complete praising, it’s part true, it’s big and you want all of it inside and this way it’ll be easier.

“Come on, big guy. Get in” you push your butt outwards and Clyde kneels behind you. With his hand he looks for your pussy to see how wet you are. What he finds is you’re soaking wet already, ready for him.

“Mmm” you moan when you feel his dick going over from your clit to your ass. You throw your hips back so he can finally thrust inside. He spreads your legs more with his own knees and grabs your butt cheek with his hand. He starts to open his way inside your pussy and  a burn invades you.

“Oh god” you try to breath. “You’re so big.” You could swear he has reached your stomach.

“N-no, it’s just you’re so tight” Clyde eye’s roll over from the immense pleasure your heat is giving him. And he hasn’t even move yet.

You begin to move, fucking yourself in his dick, gasping and moaning. Clyde feels you’re pulsing around him and he moves forward, putting his hand next to yours in the mattress as support.

“You move so good” he groans, unable to do anything but feel how you move and chase your own pleasure.

When you listen to his deep voice you grab his head with your hand and turn your face so you can kiss him, then he starts moving his hips a little, trying to adjust to your rhythm. He holds you with his left forearm and you direct your hand to it, he flinches a little, scared you’ll find weird how his amputation feels. But when you only grab him harder and moan louder he calms, remembering your words about never being scared or freak out by him.

You feel the beginning of your orgasm, very close to the edge. You look at your left and see yourself and Clyde reflected in a large mirror. You see how his big body covers yours, your legs wide open and his face hidden by his hair. The image does something to your body because Clyde stumbles “Shit, you’re squeezin’ me so tight”.

“Aaah” you whimper and rub your clit furiously. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” you tell Clyde and he pounds you harder. You could swear you could feel the veins and outline of his shaft scratching your walls. You’re spamming without control and you shut your eyes when your orgasm hits you like a wave of electricity all over your body. A scream of pleasure coming out of your throat burst in the room.

Clyde doesn’t take long to follow you and he pounds on you wildy, your ass crashing against his hip bones. He breathes raggedly until he leaves you stuck to his body, emptying all his cum in your womb. You stay like that for a while and you grab Clyde’s neck as a way to tell him he made you feel so good because right now you’re speechless. When he gets out of you, you let yourself fall on the bed exhausted.

“That idiot was wrong” Clyde says and he settles behind you to be able to hug you.

“Uh?” you’re still floating in your post orgamisc phase.

“Your ex. You’re not bad at sex. You’re great” Clyde licks the back of your neck before leaving a kiss on it.

* * *

“Sweetheart?” Clyde asks, the white light of your laptop hurting his eyes. He has no idea what time is it. You’re sitting naked on the bed, with your laptop on your legs.  
“I’m done! I’m done!” you shout, you were able to finish your novel. Finally. You don’t want to be cocky but you feel this is the best one.  
“Really? Glad I could help” Clyde chuckles, proud of you.  
You drop your laptop carefully on the floor and you throw yourself at Clyde, ready to thank him with your body for helping you finish your book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	3. The day Clyde Logan became immortal

“Why do you like doggy style so much?” Clyde asks you as you cuddle together after a heated sex session. He’s lying on his back and you have your head on his chest.

You lift your head to little in order to look at him and say “You have a big cock, it’s the only way it doesn’t hurt me”.

You see how Clyde’s cheeks flush red for a second and you smile adding “Besides, in that position you hair tickles my back and I like it”.

“I’ve been wondering, now that you finished your book, what’s next?” Clyde has been thinking about where your relationship is going.

“I already sent it to my editor. They’ll give it the final touches, like the cover design and stuff. Then it will be ready to be out” you kiss him on the center of his chest. Clyde managed to convince you there was no point on paying a hotel room when you could live with him. As you practically spent every night and part of the day with him, you listened to him.

“Are you leavin’?” Clyde is worried that now that your book is finished there’s nothing that holds you here. After all, it’s a small town without much to do.

You look at him again, unsure of how to respond that. “I don’t know, Clyde, I don’t know” your answer leaves both with a bitter taste.

* * *

It’s another usual night at Clyde’s bar, there’s a few people having drinks and Clyde is drying some glasses.

The door opens and you cross it holding a package with a smile on your face. You go to the bar, to your usual place where you sit.

“It’s here” you slip the package to Clyde. It’s a big, yellow envelope.

“What’s here?” Clyde asks as he puts down the last glass.

“My book!” you bite your lip eagerly and tap your hands. When you were handed a copy you felt as if you were seeing your baby for the first time.

“Oh” Clyde exclaims disappointed. “So that means you’re leavin’, right?”

“What?” you’re confused. You came running to show the book to Clyde, you wanted him to be the first person to read it and all he said is that if you’re going to leave.

“I haven’t thought about that yet” you mumble. You were floating on a hot balloon of emotion and happiness and Clyde just bursted it.

“It’s okay, there’s nothing holding you here” Clyde tightens his lips avoiding to look at you.

You feel hurt that he’s talking as if your relationship hadn’t existed for the past months. “I mean, there’s the book tour”, you decide to give him another chance “but I could stay here.”

“No no, I understand. You’re a writer and you need to promote your work.” He’s blinded by his pain that he doesn’t understand your hint.

“Yes but there would be no problem if I stay here” you want to slap him in the face for his foolness.

“I hope you have a nice trip. And I wish you all the success with your book”, you can’t believe Clyde is not willing to fight for you. You practically told him that if you asked, you would stay here. You get up slowly, upset that his feelings for you are not as strong as you thought.

“Thanks, you have my number, you know, if sometime you wanna talk” you say hopeful that Clyde will react.

But he doesn’t. He just nods and says “Goodbye”. He gets back to cleaning, pretending he has work to do.

* * *

The next night you don’t come to the bar, probably you’re already on a plane ready to start your book tour.

Clyde sits at the bar, minutes away to open. He looks at the cover of the book you gave him, it has the picture of a woman’s lips with a drop of blood at the corner. He takes the book in his hand but he’s incapable to open it. So many times he saw you writing and now that the result is in front of him, he is a coward.

“Hey Clyde, where’s your girlfriend?” Jimmy arrives at the bar and sits with his brother.

“She wasn’t my girlfriend and she’s gone” he grits his teeth.

“What do you mean she wasn’t your girlfriend?” Jimmy asks incredulously. “Did you have sex with her?”

“Yes” Clyde rolls his eyes annoyed.

“Did you do other activities such as eating or watching TV?”

“Yes” Clyde repeats it.

“Did you fool around with other girls?”

“Of course not” Clyde doesn’t understand his brother’s point.

“Did you love her?”

“…”

“Congratulations, you got yourself a girlfriend!”

“It doesn’t matter, she wanted to leave” Clyde shakes his head sadly.

“What are you talkin’ about?”

After a fifteen minute chat where Clyde explain to his brother what happened to you and how did he feel, Jimmy snorts amused and say “Clyde, I’m gonna break this to you in the most polite way: you’re an idiot, the girl practically begged you to ask her to stay with you ”.

“I told you, it doesn’t matter, she’s gone now” Clyde shakes his head. He’s sitting on the stool where you used to sit. The bar feels empty and foreign to him now that you’re not here.

“Well you might find some answers in that book” Jimmy adds before he gives a sorb to his beer.

* * *

A month passes, Clyde spends the night shifts just doing his work, not talking to anyone. The book is in a drawer, below the bar. From time to time, he glances at it, as if the book is calling him.

One night when he finally closes the bar, he takes the book with him to  ~~you~~  his house, this is the time you normally went with him, sitting in his couch, ready to type and create your story.

Clyde lets out a big sigh, knowing that one day he’ll have to read the book, he prefers to do it now, like a band aid, better rip it quickly and without hesitation so it doesn’t hurt.

“Ok, here we go..” he whispers to no one and opens the book in the first page:

_To C.L._

_Thanks for all the Jack Daniel’s on the rocks,_

_without you this book wouldn’t have been written._

Clyde slams the book against the table. The first page and he’s already cringing and feeling horrible that you’re not here anymore. He think that’s enough reading for tonight and leaves the book there, going to his bed.

* * *

The next couple days Clyde is dedicated to reading your novel in his spare time, even though he’s not a big fan of reading he admits the story is interesting and entertaining, the style of your writing doesn’t bore him at all and you’re good at leaving cliffhangers at the end of every chapter.

But his favorite part is certain male character named Cade Lower, you describe him as a tall guy with raven hair, a deep voice and lonely wolf. He’s the romantic interest of the protagonist, and when he has three quarters of the book read there’s a sex scene that’s very familiar to him and it gives him an awkward boner while reading it. Just when he’s two chapter away to end the book, Clyde reads something that leaves him struck. It’s a scene between this Cade Lower and the police detective. They had just finished making love and she’s hugging him in a similar way you used to hug him. He reads the next dialogue the protagonist says:  _I’ve never felt any place like my home. Never until now. The moment you held me in your arms I instantly knew I had finally found home. You’re my home, Cade. The place I always want to return to._

Clyde has to reread it one more time to understand it. He remembers what you said on the first nights you went to the bar: just because you were born in a certain place doesn’t mean it’s your home. All this time you were just looking for a place to belong in this world and you found it in him.

He wants to punch himself in the face or ask someone to do it. He can’t believe the answer was all this time in front of him and he has taken so long to discover it.

He put his phone out of his pocket and without giving it a second thought he types: _I was an idiot. Come back home, please. Come back to me._  He doesn’t know in what city you are so maybe you’re already asleep but he doesn’t lose anything trying.

After half an hour doing nothing but looking at the screen of his phone, he gives up and disappointed goes to bed. Tomorrow will be another day.

* * *

Two days later Clyde refuses to accept that you won’t return but reality tells him something else, you haven’t text him back and he’s tempting to keep writing you, but he isn’t a man of many words and he wouldn’t know what else to tell you. Besides, you’re probably busy with the book tour and he doesn’t want to become a nuisance for you.

When it’s time to close the bar he takes a last look to the place to make sure everything is in order, then he turn off the lights and grabs a garbage bag to leave it on the dumpster outside.

He leaves the garbage on the dumpster that’s on the back of the bar and turns around, ready to go home. But he sees a standing figure on the parking lot. As he comes closer, he realizes it’s you.

“You-you’re back” he stumbles, eyes wide open.

“You asked to come back home to you. You read it” you say without believing the text you received in the middle of the night two days ago. It was like your mind was calling him and he felt it.

“I did” he smiles, still keeping his distance. “Thanks for writin’ me so handsome”. You laugh and your tired body relaxes a little.

“How was the book tour?” he kicks his foot a little, looking down to the ground. He feels guilty about that day you came to him all excited for your new book and he practically kicked you out of the bar.

“Terrible without you. I had no sleep in the last 48 hours, I had to take two flights from hell just to arrive here” you really look like you came from hell with your messy bun, a wrinkled shirt and your suitcases laying on the street. But none of that matters to Clyde, what it’s important is you’re at home at last. He extends his arms and you’re ready to be cradled by them.

“You’re here. I can’t believe you’re here” he whispers and kisses all of your face, as if he’s trying to make sure you’re real and not a cruel hallucination from his mind.

“Of all the hells I’ve tried, I’d always come back to you because you taste like heaven” you stand on your tiptoes, your mouth looking for his and when you find each other you share a passionate kiss.

It’s in the middle of this kiss when Clyde realizes that he became immortal when he fell in love with a writer, because one way or another, he’ll always live in your verses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
